A Very Odd Mission
by xoxoserenity
Summary: What happens when Naruto and friends have a little too much sugar in their systems? It may be random, but the bonding and troubled moments that occur can only be captured after someone sings about becoming Hokage... ONESHOT


Once upon a time, Naruto was sitting on his windowsill, eating ramen, and he was singing, "I'm gonna be Hokage one day, Hokage one day, Hokage one day. I'm gonna be hokage one day, and tha-a-a-at's the truth!"

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura called as they walked up. "Do you wanna go on a mission with us?"

"Okay!" He jumped down and the three of them came across Neji and Tenten and Lee.

"Hi!" Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto said. "Do you three wanna go on a mission with us?"

"Sure!" Neji and Tenten said.

"I will be youthful and come too!" Lee cried. So the six of them walked on. Soon they came across Shikamaru.

"Hello, Shikamaru," they all said. "Do you wanna go on a mission with us?"

"It'll be troublesome, but, okay," he yawned. All seven ninja walked away, until they came across Hinata.

"Hinata!" they hollered. "Do you wanna go on a mission with us?"

"O-okay..," she stuttered. They all walked on, until they got tyo Tsunade's office. They entered, and saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

"Hi Hokage Lady, Pervy Sage, Lady-whose-name-escapes-us! Can we go on a mission?" They asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"No," said Tsunade.

"No," said Shizune.

"I'll take you," Jiraiya said.

So te group left with Jiraiya as their leader. They left the Leaf Village and walked to the Sand Village, where they saw Gaara.

"Gaara, do you wanna go on a mission with us?" they asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he replied, looking at the wide assortment of people. They shrugged, said goodbye, and walked away. Soon they came across Temari.

"Do you wanna go on a mission with us, Temari?" they asked.

"I guess so," she said. The group continued on, but she stayed back, and when the end of the group, Shikamaru, passed her, she let him jump on her back.

"Hey Pervy Sage," Naruto whined, "where are we gonna go?"

"Yeah," Neji and Tenten chimed in, "...we wanna go home now!"

"Shut up you two," Sasuke said. "We only just started this-"

"Youthful experience!" Lee screamed.

Jiraiya smiled, "Thanks, you two." To Naruto, he said, "We're just gonna go wherever we feel." The group continued walking, until they got to where Zabuza and Haku were.

"What's up, Haku?" Sakura asked. "Do you wanna go on a mission with us?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm dead," Haku said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I'll come!" Zabuza cried.

"We can't talk to you. You're evil," Naruto and Sasuke said. With that, they said bye to Haku and walked away. They walked to the Akatsuki Hideout.

"Is anybody _not evil _here?" everyone asked. A person with an orange mask walked out in front of them.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he announced.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Oh, your name is Tobi?" Sasuke asked.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Can you say anything else?" Sakura asked.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru commented.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"We want to go home," Neji and Tenten said.

"Stop ruining our youthful experience of youth, you un-youthful people!" Lee cried.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Hey 'Tobi', do you wanna come on our mission with us?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to come!" so they let him join them, and he stood right in front of Jiraiya as they walked away. They got on a boat and went to the Land of Snow. They went to go see Koyuki, and when she saw them, she got a glazed look in her eyes.

"Miss Koyuki, will you come on our mission with us?" Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"No. Hey, guy in the back, you're hot!" she said.

"Who, Tobi?" Tobi asked.

"The guy behind you."

"Me?" Jiraiya asked, his face lighting up. "Me, the Toad Sage? Me, as in Jiraiya, the awesomest guy ever?"

"Naw, the guy behind you!" Both of them turned around to see a tall, dorky-looking guy holding a bouquet of flowers. "I think I'm in love!" she swooned as she pushed her way through the group and inro his arms, leaving everyone very confused.

"Um, Mr. Pervy Sage? W-where are we going?" Hinata asked, quiet like usual.

"I don't know. Where should we go?" he replied.

"We wanna go home!" Neji and Tenten screamed.

Sasuke started, "If you two don't stop..."

"Ruining our youthful experience!" Lee cut in, giving his squadmates the "good-guy" thumbs-up.

"That's it!" Jiraiya exclaimed, also doing the pose. "We'll go to the Land of Tea!" So they got back on the boat, got off, and walked to the Land of Tea.

"I never thought I would see you guys again," a voice said. Everyone looked up and saw a boy sitting in a tree.

"What'cha doing, Idate?" they all asked.

"Watching you guys. Sitting in a tree. Being bored," he answered.

"Oh. Do you wanna come on our mission with us, then?"

"Normally, I'd say no, but I'm gonna stick with you, all because of the kinda-cute girl with the buns in her hair!" Idate said.

"If I didn't wanna go home so badly, I'd throw something at you!" Tenten warned.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to hit a nerve," Idate replied. He jumped down and joined the group. They kept walking until they came across something white. "Guys, what is it?" he asked, pointing at it.

"It's a cat!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, it's not, you idiot!"

"Sakura, calm down. It's an enemy of some sort."

"Oh. Right."

"It's a c-cloud..."

"I agree. It's a cloud."

"Stupid troublesome girls, saying it's a cloud, when that's my job!"

"We wanna go home!"

"It is the youthful blob of youth!"

"It's perverted!"

"You're all wrong! It's a giant marshmallow!"

Everyone stared blankly at Tobi who stuck his hand in the blob. "Tobi's a good boy!"

"Uh, yeah, Tobi, you are," Jiraiya sighed, grabbing Tobi's arm and pulling his hand out. "But, now our mission's over." He glanced at Idate, who waved dreamily at Tenten before running away.

The group went back to the Akatsuki Hideout, to trop off Tobi. But when they got there, a person with blonde hair was walking.

"Hi, Deidara! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi stated. The blonde held up a hand, showing a mouth.

"Why'd you bring him back?" Deidara demanded.

"Can't hear you! You're evil!" everyone shouted. Deidara had his hand stick its tongue out, before Shikamaru started gagging.

"Looks...like...a...male...Ino...but...doesn't...at...the...same...time," he said before falling asleep. Jiraiya motioned for his group to leave the area, and they did. They went back to the Sand Village.

"Shikamary, you lazy bum! Get off of Temari's back! She needs to go now!" Sakura shouted into his ear, causing him to stir. Reluctantly, he got off. They said bye to her and left, Shikamaru falling asleep halfway back to the Leaf Village, getting left on the ground.

Upon their return, they went back to Tsunade's office.

"We're back, Hokage Lady and Lady-whose-name-still-escapes-us!" everyone said.

"That's good," Tsunade said.

"So what did you guys learn?" Shizune asked.

"Giant marshmallows are cool!" Jiraiya said, smiling. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to walk out, complaining about "reliving an experience only an idiot would dream of". Sakura ran out on his heels.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Neji and Tenten asked, but they left before they got an answer.

Lee said, "It is time for me, the youthful one, to go youthfully train with my youthful sensei!" He left too, but not before doing his trademark pose.

"That means I need to get to Ichiraku's for a bowl of ramen with Iruka-sensei! See ya, Pervy Sage!" Naruto screamed as he ran out. Hinata let out a squeal of surprise whe she realized that all the people she was close to had left, and she quickly disappeared.

Shizune let out a giggle, and Tsunade gave Jiraiya a look of amusement. "What did you guys do that whole time?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Jiraiya asked. Both of them nodded. "Well, alright. We went to the Sand Village, said hi to Gaara, and let Temari join our group. Then we went to where Haku was and said hi to him. Then we went to the Akatsuki Hideout and let Tobi join us. Then we went to the Land of Snow and said hi to Koyuki. Then we went to the Land of Tea and let Idate join our group. And that's when we found the giant marshmallow, thus ending our mission.

"Then we took everyone back, but we lost Shikamaru on the way to the village," he finished, but he realized that both Tsunade and Shizune were shooting him blank looks.

"Hey, you know that I'm in here _alone_ with two hot ladies?"

"Go home, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, shooting the pervert a venomous glare. He did, to their relief, but first he shot a wounded look. They both just rolled their eyes. Sometimes the village was having an extreme off day.

A/N: Hello. It's me, Signel-chan. I just wanted to put this up on here. It was wasting away on my computer...I don't own Naruto, but I do own the giant marshmallow. And the lacking of description. and the excessive dialogue. But it's a random oneshot.

Yes, I do know it's random and stupid. That's the point. The characters are OOC, but I still think I did pretty good... -walks away-


End file.
